


What happened to Mistystar's kits?

by dragons_SRSunn



Series: Warriors Theories [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: The Darkest Hour, TigerClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.
Series: Warriors Theories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056353
Kudos: 9





	What happened to Mistystar's kits?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

We know from Fire and Ice that Mistystar had four kits. We know from Mistystar’s Omen that three of them died, although the books never said how-one, Perchkit, as a kit, and two, Pikepaw and Primrosepaw, during their apprenticeship, leaving Reedwhisker the only one of Mistystar’s kits to make it to adulthood(warriorhood?).  
How did they die?  
First, Perchkit. I assume he died the same way any number of other kits who died have died. Kits die. Sad but true. Maybe he got greencough. Maybe he fell in the river. It could have been anything.  
Now, after Perchkit died, his littermates, Pikepaw, Primrosepaw, and Reedwhisker became apprentices. They were kits in Fire and Ice. Stormfur and Feathertail were born in Forest of Secrets. So Pikepaw, Primrosepaw, and Reedwhisker were just a few moons older than them. They would have been apprentices when Stormfur and Feathertail were apprenticed….and when RiverClan joined ShadowClan to form TigerClan.  
When Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw rescue Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw, Mistyfoot doesn’t mention her kits. Presumably, she thought they weren’t in danger. However, that may have changed. Tigerstar would have been angry that his prisoners escaped. He would have wanted revenge. And what better target then Mistyfoot’s kits, who also had ThunderClan blood?  
I don’t think he would have done another public execution like with Stonefur. RiverClan wouldn’t have stood for that, especially since they were only one-quarter ThunderClan. But he still would have wanted to kill them. I imagine a scenario like, “Oh, look, we found his body in the forest. A fox or a badger must have killed him. How sad.”  
And then we have Reedwhisker, who somehow survived. How? Maybe Tigerstar was killed before he could kill Reedwhisker or order his death. Maybe he escaped. Maybe Blackclaw or somebody helped him run away or fight back. Or maybe, just maybe, RiverClan and Leopardstar finally stood up for themselves and their members.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [BlogClan](https://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/).


End file.
